Contra el orgullo y la familia
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Ambientado en la Cámara de los Secretos. Draco sabe lo que ocurrirá, pero ¿donde está su lealtad?


Capítulo único.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Tenía que parar ahora que estaba a tiempo… pero no podía hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que sabía que la Cámara de los Secretos iba a ser abierta, ya que su padre no hacía más que alardear de ello, de que tenía en su poder un arma que podía conseguirlo, un arma que el propio Señor Tenebroso le había entregado.

 _Flashback_

 _Draco estaba sentado junto a su madre en el salón de la mansión Malfoy cuando su padre entró, desencajado._

 _-Lucius, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Narcisa, alarmada._

 _-Ese imbécil de Arthur Weasley, eso es lo que me pasa- masculló irritado Lucius._

 _Narcisa miró a su hijo frunciendo el ceño mientras Draco intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Sabía que su madre consideraba las palabrotas y las palabras malsonantes como una vulgaridad y no permitía que nadie hablara así en su presencia, pero como Lucius estaba tan alterado, lo dejó pasar._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- preguntó ella, sentándose con un suspiro._

 _-Está deseando echarme el guante, pillarme en alguna falta para que el ministro deje de darme trato de favor. Claro, no soporta vernos a nosotros rodeados de privilegios cuando él y su familia se revuelcan en el barro y viven hacinados en esa mugrienta casa…_

 _Draco dejó salir una risita._

 _-Ah, ¿pero tienen casa?- dijo entre risas, a las que su padre se unió._

 _Su madre lo miró, disgustada._

 _-Sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas. Puede que sean pobres, pero al fin y al cabo son sangre limpia- Lucius la miró muy serio por lo que cambió de tema- ¿Qué va a hacer para pillarte?_

 _-Ha convencido al ministro para que se hagan más redadas y esta vez se ha asegurado de me incluyan esta casa en el registro._

 _-Pero ya nos deshicimos de aquellos objetos que pudieran incriminarte- dijo Narcisa, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Se paró y miró a su marido con los ojos azules abiertos como platos- ¿Verdad?_

 _Lucius la miró y parecía… avergonzado._

 _-¿Padre?- dijo Draco._

 _Lucius Malfoy era uno de los mortífagos de confianza del Señor Tenebroso hacía once años, por lo que tenía en su poder varios objetos incriminatorios de los que se deshicieron nada más caer en desgracia el Señor Tenebroso. Aunque ya habían pasado varios años desde la caída a manos del Niño que Vivió, si encontraban a cualquier mago en posesión de un objeto incriminatorio… ese mago acabaría en Azkaban._

 _-Aún guardo un objeto que el propio Señor Tenebroso me entregó. Me pidió que lo protegiera con mi vida y que me asegurara que no sufría daño alguno. Durante años lo oculté, por si volvía, pero ahora que es seguro que no volverá… es decir, han pasado muchos años, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucius mirando a su mujer._

 _Narcisa se había quedado más pálida de lo que ya era, pero asintió._

 _-Es cierto, debes deshacerte de ello. Ya no tendrá ninguna importancia después de tantos años._

 _-Sí, eso es- asintió Lucius- Es solo un cuaderno al fin y al cabo._

 _Draco suspiró, tranquilizado. Un libro, ¿Qué daño iba a causar un libro?_

 _-Y de paso, me vengaré de Arthur Weasley- continuaba diciendo su padre- El Señor Tenebroso me dijo que si este cuaderno caía en manos de alguien débil, como un niño en edad de estar en Hogwarts, ese libro tendría la cualidad de volver a abrir… la Cámara de los Secretos._

 _Cissy abrió la boca horrorizada._

 _-¿Qué es la Cámara de los Secretos?- preguntó Draco, inocente._

 _Fin del flashback._

Días después de esa conversación en la mansión Malfoy, Draco se encontraba en la librería de Flourish y Blotts cuando divisó un libro llamado Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. Sin saber cómo se encontró leyendo sobre el basilisco, el animal que contenía la cámara de los secretos. Voldemort le había contado a sus mortífagos su hazaña en sus días de escolar, reservándose para sí donde estaba la cámara, por lo que Draco sabía qué animal era y como evitar que lo matara en caso de encontrarse con él.

En un momento dado, Draco divisó a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, por lo que arrancó la página que estaba leyendo sobre el basilisco y su comportamiento y se unió a ellos. Durante toda la conversación que mantuvieron el mismo pensamiento estaba en su mente: los Weasley. Sabía que su padre tenía intención de entregar el cuaderno del Señor Tenebroso a alguno de los Weasley en edad escolar y que ese alguien desataría el horror en el colegio, purgándolo de todos aquellos indignos de usar magia.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al momento presente, y se obligó a concentrarse. Estaba escondido tras una estantería y vigilaba a Hermione Granger, que estaba consultando un libro. Es cierto que esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero sabía que si alguien podía entenderlo se trataba de ella.

La vio menear la cabeza y levantarse para colocar el libro en su correspondiente estantería. Era el momento. Draco salió de su escondite, corrió hacia la mesa de la chica Granger y dejó una hoja de papel doblada sobre sus apuntes. Volvió a esconderse justo cuando volvía ella. Cuando se sentó vio que cogía la nota y que miraba alrededor antes de leerla. La vio mover los labios mientras descifraba las palabras que él antes aprendió de memoria:

De todas las criaturas y seres que habitan esta tierra ninguna es tan sorprendente ni tan letal como el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes…

Puede que su orgullo y su familia le impidieran ayudar a sus compañeros, pero su conciencia le dictó lo que debía hacer.


End file.
